


Drowning in Love

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble inspired by a post on Pinterest by Perry Poetry/Kris Mullican.  The truth behind Tommy and Barbara's connection.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Drowning in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

We didn’t recognise our connection for what it was, because neither of us had ever experienced it before.

However many times we argued, or however much we pissed the other off, we always found our way back together.

People didn’t understand us. Hell, half of the time we didn’t understand us either. We just knew that wherever one of us was, the other had to be standing right by their side.

We didn’t know that what we were looking for was there all the time.

We never had to force love. We were drowning in it the moment we met.


End file.
